This research project will use data from a large scale guaranteed jobs program for poverty level youths to ascertain the antecedants and implications of adolescent fertility. Four years of detailed data on schooling, work experience and fertility were collected for low income youths. Some were eligible for a guaranteed jobs program which entitled all low-income youths in a certain area to a minimum wage job. Data from matched control sites were also collected allowing the effect of a job guarantee on fertility among low income youths to be estimated. This experiment will also permit a better understanding of the connections between labor market conditions and fertility. State of the art waiting time models will be estimated using the birth interval data to determine the effect of background characteristics as well as labor market conditions and progress in school on fertililty. Models will also be fit to reveal the relation between and among fertility, marriage, school attendance and work experience. These waiting time models will take full advantage of the event history data detailing when the youths worked and for how much, when their children were born, when the youth was married or cohabitating, and when they were in school. Fertililty history from youths' mothers was also gathered, and it is possible to identify sisters within the data enabling common fertility outcomes among related persons and across generations to be investigated.